Recuerdos Dolorosos
by NejiTen
Summary: Tenten recuerda la última vez que vio a Neji, han pasado 6 años desde su separación, pero cuándo el destino se deside a unirnos, el mismo destino se encargara de separarlos,están destinados ha estar juntos, pero para ello, tienen que sufrir.


"Recuerdos dolorosos, amor de verdad, una despedida y lágrimas"

"Recuerdos dolorosos, amor de verdad, una despedida y lágrimas"

Bien, se que debería estar trabajando en La Desaparición de Tenten, pero no he tenido ninguna idea, les traigo esta historia solo como garantía (por si acaso alguien sigue mis historias aunque lo dudo) de que continuare mi historia. Si se dan cuenta, esta historia es un asco, está muy mal hecha, pero como ya he dicho, no he tenido ideas…

Era un día como cualquier otro en la soleada aldea de Konoha. Los ninjas salían y entraban en la aldea, los adolescentes entrenaban, las madres perseguían a sus hijos hiperactivos, la hokage bebía sake, Naruto comía ramen, Jiraya espiaba mujeres, y…aguarden, ¿Tenten estaba en su habitación?

Eso definitivamente no era normal…Estaba recordando la última vez que había visto a su amado.

FLASHBACK

Una hermosa chica castaña se encontraba en su habitación con cara de tortura. Llevaba el cabello hecho una maraña, llevaba puesto una blusa de tirantes rosa con un mini-shorts color verde; una pijama, la habitación no era grande, pero si agradable, había un closet de un lado de la pared, un tocador, una mesita de noche, y una cama, que se encontraba desordenada y con la chica sentada sobre ella.

-Aún recuerdo lo que pensé para declararme a él hace dos años:

-Muy bien Tenten, no se de que te molestas, Neji ha sido tu mejor amigo desde siempre, es normal que te sientas atraída por él, es solo amistad, nada más, y…¿a quién demonios trato de engañar? Arrg, me enamore de Neji, no puede ser…- Se reprimía la joven chica, mientras se paraba y caminaba dando vueltas en medio de la habitación. –Tenten, esto es ridículo, llevas 5 años enamorada de él ¡desde los 13, por dios! ¿Cómo has sido tan cobarde como para no decírselo? Bien, hoy se lo dirás, no importa que, ya eres una mujer madura, capaz, y…bien, si, soy una cobarde, pero hoy no, se acabó, hoy tendrás valor.-

-No puedo creer que esto tenga que acabar así, después de que me casé con él tengo que dejarlo, esto no es justo.-

Tenten se dirigió al baño, y después de una ducha, se cambió con sus típicas ropas y se peino de una forma muy poco usual en ella; una media coleta, no tenía ánimos para hacer sus habituales chongos. Se miró en el espejo y suspiró.

-No soy nada comparada con Neji, será mejor que me vista de una manera un tanto más apropiada a la situación, algo más femenino quizá-

Regresó a su armario y busco entre un montó de ropa hecha bola. Sacó una blusa de tirantes rosa lisa, y un pescador color negro.

-Bien, esto está mejor…Ahora, a buscar a…bien, será mejor buscar a las chicas primero, o más bien a Hinata, y después ya buscaré a Neji-

La chica salió decidida al encuentro con su mejor amiga, pero antes de llegar a la mansión Hyuuga, se topó con alguien, bueno, con la persona equivocada…

-Lo lamento, fue mi culpa- Dijo Tenten, parándose y viendo boquiabierta y con el corazón en la mano a la persona con quien había chocado.

-hmp- Fue la única respuesta de la persona y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a pararse.-Debes tener más cuidado.-

-Si, lo lamento, Neji, etto...yo…pues…tengo que decirte algo- Dijo la joven sonrojada.

Neji la miró extrañado, ella jamás había sido de esas que se quedan trabadas a medio de una oración, además, se acababa de dar cuenta de quien era la chica a quien tenía enfrente, ¡por dios, era Tenten, su mujer! Se veía muy linda, y es que se había enamorado de ella desde los 14, aun no podía creer que ahora estuvieran casados a sus escasos 20 años, eran una pareja ejemplar, después de tantos años, el amor había triunfado, y el había cedido ante el amor que sentía por ella

Después del largo análisis que duró unos segundos, solo atinó a asentir y ambos comenzaron a caminar en silencio, hasta que ella rompió aquel infernal silencio.

-Neji, hay algo que he querido decirte desde un principio, pero siempre tuve miedo de hacerlo, temiendo a tu reacción.- Dijo ella, y se notaba en su forma de hablar lo intimidada que estaba.

Le pareció ver a Hinata y a Naruto besándose en una banca a unos metros de ella, pero eso no tenía importancia, no ahora, además de que no podía afirmarlo, puesto que solo se concentraba en cuales serían sus siguientes palabras, lo demás daba igual, por ella, podría estar el mismo kazakage (Gaara) en un puesto de "besos gratis", besando a toda la aldea y a ella le daría igual.

-adelante- Dijo el joven heredero del Bouke, aunque no le gustara admitirlo, esa chica lo ponía nervioso.

-Tu, bueno, la verdad es que tu me…tu me-

-Habla ya, Tenten, me esta comenzando a molestar tu titubeo.-

-Neji, te amo.-.

Él la miró, extrañado, algo andaba mal, muy mal.

-Yo también te amo-

Tenten recordó lo que había pasado la primera vez que él había dicho eso:

Era un débil susurro, volteó a su lado, Neji tenía la vista en el cielo, bien, seguramente estaba alucinando. Genial, además de enamorarse del chico más imposible de la tierra, se estaba volviendo demente, debía parar, seguramente seguía hablar a objetos inanimado, y después, estos comenzarían a contestarle. Okay, esta vez no era su imaginación, ¡Neji la amaba!

Cuando levantó la mirada, se dio cuenta de que estaban en medio del bosque.

-Pensé que contestarías algo- Dijo Neji al fin

-¿Qué? Entonces…bien, ahora estoy mas loca de lo que pensaba- Se dijo Tenten

-¿te sientes bien? El que esta loco soy yo, me terminé enamorando de ti, adem´´as me preocupad, amor-

Okay, esta vez no era su imaginación, ¡Neji la amaba!

Tenten lo miró con cara de enamorada, y luego la cambio por una de incredulidad.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó él.

-Trato de recordar si te gusta humillarme y hacerme sentir mal, para así llegar a la conclusión de porque me dijiste mi amor- Dijo ella, con el dedo índice alzado, presentando su "brillante" hipótesis, con una sonrisa traviesa

-tonta- Dijo Neji, revolviendo el cabello de ella. .-Te queda bien el cabello así-

-Gracias, supongo…-

- no me crees ¿cierto?- Preguntó él.

-uhm..no, en reali…-

Pero no pudo terminar, él ya la estaba besando.

-¿Ahora me crees?-

-Puede ser, si, seguramente, mi imaginación es demasiado medida supongo que debe ser realidad, pero si no lo fuera, hay algo que quiero hacer.- Dijo la castaña, mientras brincaba a los brazos de su amado y lo besaba intensamente y después comenzó a sollozar.

.- ¿Que sucede?- Preguntó él.

-¿Qui…quieres saber porque te lo dije?-

-pues, si, supongo-

-Neji, me tengo que ir, me iré a suna, yo...tengo una misión de tiempo indefinido, no se cuando volveré a verte, o si siquiera volveré a verte.

Neji quedó impresionado ante tal aclaración, justo cuando la había ganado ¡la había perdido! Todo por su maldito orgullo.

-Pero…¿no hay nada que puedas hacer?-

-No, Neji, este es un final, aunque duela, yo…debo irme- Comenzó a llorar de forma incontrolable, la garganta le quemaba, los pulmones no encontraban aire, sus manos sudaban, sus ojos estaban perdidos en la inmensidad, mientras que su corazón,… su corazón se encogía dolido, negándose a seguir latiendo. Neji la abrazaba mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

FINAL FLASHBACK

-Sigo atormentándome con lo mismo, pero, ¿Qué es de una persona sin un pasado? han pasado 6 años, aún no termino cariño, pero te juré que volvería, lo lamento Neji, te abandone pero era mi deber, después de 6 años regreso a casa, pero tu ya no estás allí, esperándome, no, ya no estás, te fuiste, ¿no me esperaste?, corazón, no puedo creer que fueras a buscarme a Suna, después de 6 años fuiste, ¿y que paso? La estúpida de tu mujer cometió un error y estaba entre la espada y la pared, y entonces ¿quién pagó las consecuencias? Claro, tú, ahora estas muerto, mi amor, pero te lo juro, nos volveremos a ver, estaremos juntos de nuevo - Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.


End file.
